Down The Rabbit Hole
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: This story is based on an interview that Seth Rollins gave earlier this week when he admitted that he read fanfiction even though it disgusted him and he thinks that tumblr is weird. One shot. Complete.


A/N: This is a thank you to my readers for giving me over 400 reviews on Baby Boy. Love you guys!

* * *

Down The Rabbit Hole

" Ew."

" Oh come on. Dean would never do that."

" These girls are sick!"

" Are you on that site again?" Roman's deep voice called from the other side of the room.

" Um," Seth's sudden flush was hidden by his overgrown beard on his cheeks. " Yeah but I was just looking for pics from our match on Raw."

" Uh huh." Roman responded with noticeable disbelief. " You know the company posts lots of shots online and on their facebook page." He tapped the screen of his phone to add another point to the game that he was playing.

" But they don't have the ones I want." Seth responded as he scrolled down the screen of his tablet. " Plus they have gifs. I like gifs. You get to see the moves better."

" Sureeee." Roman teased. He really didn't get Seth's obsession of searching himself online and he quite understood why Dean opted out of it all together. Some of the tweets he received on a daily basis would make a madame of a whorehouse blush.

" Oh come on now!" Seth cried out in exasperation. " I clearly was not jealous." He went quiet for a few more seconds. " Why is everyone agreeing with this? I wasn't jealous!"

Roman sighed and ended his game. He couldn't concentrate with Seth's ranting. He came over to where Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed and sat behind him. " What are you talking about?"

" Look." Seth pointed to the gif on the screen. " Remember after our match on Raw a few weeks ago when we defeated Punk and the others and Dean had kissed your hair? These girls on tumblr are saying that I looked jealous."

Roman watched the short clip that was on repeat several times. He scratched his beard and chuckled. " Well, they're kinda right. I mean you do look jealous at that point."

Roman ruffled Seth's hair. " We're you jealous Sethie? That Dean kissed me and not you?" Roman laughed. " If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it afterwards."

" No I wasn't jealous," Seth swatted Roman's hand out of his hair. " I was just surprised that's all."

" Yeah I'm sure that's why you brought it up the entire night."

" I did not!" Seth turned his attention back to the screen. " I told you I was just surprised."

Roman watched over Seth's back as he scrolled down the screen, suddenly he saw Seth scroll by a bunch of pictures pretty quickly.

" Hey, what was that?"

" Nothing Ro." Seth responded quickly.

" If it was nothing then why couldn't I see it?"

" I told you it was nothing." Seth brought the tablet closer to his body but Roman made a sudden grab at it and plucked it out of his hands.

Roman rolled over on his stomach as Seth climbed on his back trying to grasp the precious tablet. " Gimme Rome. Give it back!"

Roman laughed as Seth tried to put him in a headlock and easily pulled his arm off from around his neck. " I wonder what it is that you don't want me to see." He had the tablet under his chest and swiped his thumb upwards on the screen. Roman laughed out loudly in a side splitting laugh when the images loaded.

Seth had climbed off his back and was sitting on the edge of the bed pouting. " It's not funny Ro. I was young."

" Oh that is quite obvious." Roman tapped the screen and enlarged the picture. Another raucous laugh escaped him. " Oh my god." Seth bristled as Roman had the nerve to wipe away the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. " These Cyberfights pics will never not be hilarious. What's that position Seth? Downward dog?" Roman tapped the screen and loaded a few more pictures. His face was shining with merriment at Seth's expense. " Oh yeah Seth, I'm sure that you would've gotten the guy to stop beating you up by squeezing his ass."

Roman was practically rolling around the bed in peals of laughter. Seth easily plucked the tablet from Roman's hands. " Oh go fuck yourself. I had fun anyway."

" Oh trust me Seth, I definitely noticed how much fun you were having. Lots of built up excitement I see." The double meaning clear in his voice. " And then you wonder why everyone on tumblr thinks that you're the slut of the group."

" Oh shut up." Seth closed the tumblr app and returned to the story that he had been reading.

Roman scooted up behind Seth and lightly pressed his chest against Seth's strong back as he peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. He groaned when he read the address bar. " Why the fuck are you reading that shit again? I thought that it disgusted you."

" Well most of it is horrible," Seth's voice was already waning. " But some stories aren't all that bad." Seth was already fully engrossed in the story again.

Roman briefly skimmed a paragraph and shook his head. " Dude, it's one of those where all three of us are fucking again?"

Seth was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with Roman being so close to him. He didn't want Rome to think that he was that perverted. " Um yeah. But the writing's really good." He knew that his excuse was a weak one and he was surprised that his friend hadn't challenged him on it.

Turning his head to the right he nearly wound up with his lips on Roman's jaw when he saw that he was over his shoulder actively reading the story.

" I thought these stories were shit?"

" Yeah um," Roman replied not taking his eyes off the screen. " Well they still are. I guess you're right about the writing on this one, it is pretty good if wholly unrealistic. Dean ain't never taking any cock, even if it's from me."

" Yeah and he isn't going to fuck me either." Seth replied as he scrolled down the screen.

" Aww come on don't say that. I'm sure if you got him drunk enough he might consider it."

" What? No! I don't want Dean to fuck me." Seth replied increduously, wondering what the heck was wrong with Roman.

Roman chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. " Well you keep on reading these stories, something about them must appeal to you."

" I just think that they're funny, that's all." Seth responded quietly as he leaned back against Roman. " Besides do you know that we have ship names?"

" Ship names?" Roman raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

" Yeah like how there's Brangelina and Kimye. We have our own." Seth said excitedly.

Roman shook his head. " Man, people are weird."

" No they're kinda cool. Dean and I are Ambrollins. You and me are Rolleigns. You and Dean are Ambreigns. Then all of us together are Ambrolleigns."

" Ambroll-what?" Roman scrunched up his face in disgust. " These chicks have way to much time on their hands."

Seth rested his head back on Roman's shoulder as he placed the tablet next to him on the bed. " I think they sound pretty cool."

" What did you say me and Dean were? Ambroigns or some shit?"

" Ambreigns." Seth corrected him.

" Yeah whatever. Like if I would actually fuck Dean. He ain't pretty or cute for that matter."

" Lots of girls would disagree."

" Yeah I know. The guy is a regular pussy magnet."

" Well it's better than the name for Cody and Randy."

" What's that?"

" Candy."

Roman howled with laughter. " Are you serious? Candy? Now that's gay."

" Yeah I used to hear him talking about those fics all the time but that isn't his most popular pairing."

" Who is?" Roman's interest was piqued.

" John Cena." Seth replied with a straight face.

" Cena?" Roman stared at him in disbelief. " You've got to be kidding."

Seth shook his head. " Nope. It's called Centon."

" Well I can't blame the guy." Roman said thoughtfully. " I don't want to think about me fucking John Cena either."

Seth made a disgusted face. " That is true."

They both remained silent for a while. Seth kept his back against Roman's chest , feeling his steady breathing. Only when he looked down did he notice that Roman's fingers were curled up against his left thigh. He placed his hand over Roman's covering it. He felt Roman's breath coolly tickling his ear and he said nothing as something soft brushed against it in a gentle manner. Life was never as simple as the ones written about in fiction.


End file.
